


Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang!!!

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Birthday, First Kiss, First Time, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for the Bureau Of Investigation during the 1930s means kisses ‘n’ bullets is just another day at the office. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Khylara).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 20, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 24, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original Word LJ Count: 617  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Khylara](http://khylara.livejournal.com)! Pairing: Mel/Carter. Prompt: First Kiss. :)  
> This story takes place before the events of the film, earlier in Mel and Carter’s careers.

“Floyd! Surrender! You and your men are surrounded!”

“Go to hell, copper!”

Mel gritted his teeth. Of all the stupid luck! He and Carter had been heading to check a bank here in Kansas City and had nearly walked smack into a robbery. Now it was just him and his best friend trying to hold down the Pretty Boy Floyd Gang while the cops and their fellow agents were on the way.

Mel ducked behind a car, Carter right next to him. Both were adding more bullets to their handguns. Oh, what he wouldn’t give for a Thompson submachine gun!

“Once they realize it’s just us, they’re going to bust out of there,” Carter said, grabbing a bullet he’d dropped before it rolled under the car.

“We’ll just have to bluff it out ‘til the police and our men get here.”

“Good thing I’ve seen you play poker, Mel. You might be able to pull it off.”

Mel smiled briefly, his ears tuned to activity in the bank while he watched Carter’s nimble fingers load his gun. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have those fingers run through his hair or over his skin! He blushed, realizing that he was letting his secret desires run away with him in the middle of a shoot-out!

Mel could feel his heart pounding as adrenaline rushed through him. Everything was sharper, stronger, brighter. He could smell Carter’s cologne and appreciate the crispness of his white shirt and the fine weave of his jacket as his hand brushed Carter’s knee.

A burst of machine gun fire scattered the onlookers in the street.

“We need to get closer,” Mel said.

Carter groaned. “Do we have to?”

“We have to see what’s going on.” Mel pulled his fedora down tighter on his head. “They could make a run out the side.”

“Or come out blazing from the front.”

Their argument was quelled by a hail of bullets hitting the car. Realizing that their hiding place wasn’t safe anymore, Mel and Carter ran for the alley on the other side of the building next to the bank.

Mel used cars to cover his run, Carter right behind him, as he knew his friend would be.

Excitement skittered along the Southerner’s nerves. This is what he’d trained for in Quantico, what they’d both trained for, field work against gangsters and other dangerous criminals running wild across the land. They were Director Hoover’s new breed of crimefighters, and he was proud to be one of the Bureau’s best, along with the man by his side.

Another flash of gunfire sent them scrambling faster into the alley. Carter fell into Mel, gasping, “That was a close call!”

“You surely speak the truth, Carter.” Mel quickly surveyed the alley. “Come on, we can cut across here and get closer to the bank with some reasonable cover.”

“Reasonable,” grumbled Carter, but he followed.

Unfortunately, one of the look-outs at the bank spotted them and let loose with a hail of bullets, Carter grabbing Mel and they ran, Mel tripping and falling with Carter hard to the ground.

Mel’s face was close to Carter’s, his blood racing. He leaned forward and kissed him.

Carter’s eyes widened, then he kissed back. When Mel pulled away, his dark eyes sparkled.

“Wow!” Carter smiled. “Nothing like our first kiss during a shoot-out!”

Mel chuckled. “I’ve wanted to do that for along time.”

Carter’s eyes danced. “After we get out of this, I expect our second kiss.”

“That’s a promise.”

They got back to work, new energy thrumming through their bodies.

& & & & & &

The gang got away, but Mel and Carter still considered the day a success.

Especially that night.


End file.
